shut up and drive
by a can of tuna
Summary: i am only happy when i am on the run. — RivaMika, with a few others sprinkled in.
1. Part 1

_this was done as a response to a prompt on tumblr._

_Prompt: RivaMika on a roadtrip_

_I don't own Shingeki._

* * *

You don't have a destination planned, do you?" Mikasa asked, fixing her red scarf around her neck like a protective blanket.

Levi looked perturbed by her question, "Yes," he said slowly, his tone bored and sarcastic as always, "We are finding that idiot brother of yours."

"He is not an idiot." Mikasa grit out, "he is just very passionate." quipped Armin from the back seat albeit nervous about getting between the two people in front of him.

"Hey do we have anymore beers?" asked Connie

"No I had to make room for my potatoes." Sasha said as she cooed to the scattered spuds lying in the cooler.

"Why the heck did you put them on ice?" Jean asked

"The lady who sold it to me at the farmers market said they need to be in a specific temperature before being cooked." Sasha said in a matter-of-fact voice and brought the cooler to her lap, patting it gently and humming a lullaby.

Levi's grip on the steering wheel was turning his knuckles white and Armin could actually hear him grind his teeth. He had to do something soon, before their trip adviser had an aneurysm.

But before he said anything Mikasa beat him to it, she pushed her foot on the break pedal, making the car screech to a harsh stop, shaking all the passengers, sans her and the driver, who only looked annoyed.

"Get out." she ordered the people sitting at the back of the sleek convertible.

"But we wanna find Eren" Sasha said, to which everyone but Jean nodded to, he was only here for Mikasa, and the beer.

Mikasa reached over from the passenger seat and unlocked the locks of the back door, "I am going to count to three and you should be out of the door."

"B-but," protested Sasha.

"One."

Sweat was forming on their temples. "Two." Tension was running high.

Before she could say three, both doors opened and the passengers in the back flew out, dashing in different directions, except Armin who stopped at Mikasa's window.

"I hope you guys find him, give me a call when you do okay?" he asked with a nervous voice.

Mikasa's face softened if only for a moment and she nodded, and watched as Armin followed after Jean. She looked back at the man on the drivers seat and remained impassive to the glare he was throwing her way.

"What?" she asked, "Drive, I want to find Eren."

Levi took a breath to calm himself and sped off, muttering words like 'ridiculous' and 'brat' under his breath. Mikasa hid a smirk.

* * *

_ AN: Not very shippy I know, but we'll see._


	2. Part 2

_Hi, Yeah._

* * *

It had been a grueling and humid summer evening, all throughout the city of Sina, Mikasa and her trip adviser Levi had searched for her brother, Eren, but to no avail. The boy just couldn't be found.

To the point where they were on top of a mountain and still finding no clues of where he could be.

With tensions running high and patience running thin, they stopped at a small hole in the wall cafe for sustenance. Well, Levi did, Mikasa was absolutely simmering at the fact that this impertinent man would stop to get food when her brother was missing in this dangerous city. So she sat, inside the Black convertible with her arms crossed and her jaws tight in her otherwise expressionless face.

He came out the cafe door a few minutes later with two bottles of water and a brown paper bag, he gestured her out of the car and walked towards the park.

"We aren't eating in my car." Was all he said.

Of course, neat freak.

She sat, with an entire arms space between them , on the creaky wood benches situated in front of a big hedge. He placed the bag in between them and uncapped his bottle of water to take a swig before capping it and placing it between them also.

Mikasa kept her gaze steadily on the scene in front of her, with what was beginning to resemble a scowl on her face. Couldn't he see there were more pressing matters to attend to, like finding Eren before he did something drastic or worse.

"Ackerman, just eat the damn sandwich."

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes before rolling them and continuing to stare head on.

There was some faint rustling, the midget was getting something from his pockets. "Here." She looked at the small white plastic packet he was holding out to her.

"Take it."

"What is it?" She asked, unsure.

"Wipes, your hands are germ infested, this will take care of 99.9% of them." He said with a scowl, probably annoyed that 0.01% of germs still manage to survive.

She took the packet gingerly and tore it open. Wiping her hands, she couldn't help but wonder why this man carried around these things with him but then she remembered the bleach spray bottle by her foot in the car and shook her head in incredulity.

"What?"

Apparently, she wasn't as quiet or 'expressionless' as she thought.

"Nothing." She said roughly, before picking up the brown bag and took out a sandwich and bit into it.

They spent the majority of the time eating in silence with the occasional glares from her and the bored glances from him.

So it was nothing out of the ordinary, until his phone began to ring that is.

Crumpling up the white wax paper and disposing of it in the bag, he took his phone out of his pants pocket and put it to his ear without a word.

She couldn't exactly hear who it was on the other side, aside from the muffled. He took a glance in her direction before he made a humming noise and flipping his phone closed.

"Let's go."

"Who was it? Was it Eren?" She asked, throwing the trash in the park's bin and walking behind him and back to the car.

He said nothing as he put on his seat belt and started up the car.

"Why aren't you telling me?" she asked angrily as he reversed the car and drove out of the parking space and into the main road. She let out an exhale, ignoring her stinging eyes as she looked out the window.

"No, it was Hanji, _Eren_ is back at the hotel with everyone else, apparently he came back after he found the other brat that went missing." His voice trailed off a bit in the end.

Mikasa's demeanor darkened a little, so he was chasing Annie and apparently found her too.

"What? What are you mad about now? the idiot's fine." He said in his annoying deadpanned voice. His eyes trailed off the road to the pretty young lady sitting beside him, "Don't tell me..." He began with a smirk, "That you like him?"

Mikasa snapped her neck away from the window to look at him, her cheeks subtly reddening and her voice raising a few octaves. "No, I-I was just worried."

"Yeah, okay." He would have snickered if he weren't more focused on the driving, Sina had the most dangerous roads in the entire district, with its curving and winding freeways.

Mikasa grew increasingly annoyed at the man driving the car. Eren is family, and that's just weird.

"So? you use a flip phone." She jabbed childishly.

Levi raised a finely cut eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?" So it was all women who grow irrational during emotional conversations, he would have to kick Hanji's ass later.

"Who even owns a flip phone anymore?"

"I do."

"Yeah obviously." Her voice trailed off menacingly.

"What's that supposed to mean, you little brat?" His voice is dark as the sky was getting.

Mikasa didn't bother to answer him, "I want to go back to the hotel."

"We are getting there, be patient," He said evenly, "brat." He added it as an after thought.

"I am 19."

"Still a brat." He said without missing a beat.

The drive down the mountain (yes they were on top of a mountain) was a smooth and silent venture, with the occasional verbal jab from one party to another, it was surprisingly comfortable, the two of them managed to keep their childish quips to a minimum.

The car came to a halt behind a silver pickup truck, Levi looked out the window to see a long line of cars in front of his own, Mikasa, who had previously dozed off, shook off the sleep from her eyes and looked out her own window. "There is traffic, here?"

"Apparently." Levi sighed and took off his seat belt, opening the car door and getting out to stretch his limbs. After Mikasa scared away her other trip mates they had crossed the main city in Sina to the mountain tops, what possessed him to look for Eren on top of a fucking mountain he didn't know, all he knew was that the girl with him didn't protest the idea either.

Not finding him there, they traversed back down the mountain to go back into the inner city, which apparently had heavy traffics on a fucking Thursday night.

She got out of the car herself, seeing as they weren't going to be moving anytime soon. She stretched her limbs and took out her phone from her pink cardigan pocket and found fifteen new text messages, all from various trip mates.

_From: Potato Girl_

_Hey, I hope you find him. We still can't find Annie._

_From: Armin_

_Mikasa, I __h__ope you are okay, I am sure you will find Eren, Ms. Hanji is looking for him too._

_From: Jean_

_Uhh, did you find him? Your hair looked really nice today._

_From: Connie_

_Sheesh, I hope you guys find him soon and Annie too, Bert's sweating all over us, I feel __like __I took a shower._

And so on. She hadn't even thought of checking her phone throughout her time looking for Eren. It was ridiculous really, she could have just called him.

So she did. But Eren didn't pick up, worried, she called Armin.

"Hey, he came back, with Annie." Armin said a little breathlessly, there was loud music playing in the background and Jean was screaming at someone. Probably Eren.

"Yeah, Hanji called. How is he? He isn't hurt right?" She asked worriedly, she peered into the car window to look at the red scarf tied to her black satchel, the heat had gotten to her earlier, so she took it off. "No, he is fine." Armin said a little too quickly, making her all the more suspicious.

"When are you guys coming?" Armin decided to switch the subject.

She looked over at the unmoving cars in front of her, "I don't know, " she sighed, "We are caught in traffic outside the main city."

"Seriously? Wait you guys left the city?" Armin asked, the noise increasing in volumes behind him, there was a shouting match going on.

"Yeah, " she scoffed, "We were by the mountains."

"Why did you go that far?"

Good question. "I don't know, it felt like a good idea then." She scratched at an invisible spot on Levi's car. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

Armin got quiet, "Okay, but call me, if anything happens."

"Yeah, bye." She put her phone back in her pocket and stepped inside the car again, to see Levi climbing back in. "So?"

"There was an accident, far up inside the tunnel, some asshat thought it would be a good idea to drive a truck in limited space."

Mikasa let out a large exhale of breath and slumped into her seat, "Now what?'

"We wait?"

Patience running thin again, "How long?"

"How the hell should I know?" Apparently so was his.

She scowled and looked away, wasn't she supposed to talk to Eren? She wanted to hit herself for her carelessness and now she has to spend an annoying amount of time with this asshole, this trip was going to be hell, she should have known from the beginning.

* * *

Precisely an hour and thirty minutes later, she was shaken awake by a scowling Levi. The car was also turned off.

She looked on ahead of her, they hadn't moved up at all, nor did the traffic let up, only more cars accumulated behind them.

"The traffic won't let up until tomorrow morning." He said with a grim face.

"You are kidding." She deadpanned at him.

He sighed and unfastened his seat belt. "We are stuck here for the night." The car clock blinked "9:07" in green numbers.

She took out her phone to give Eren a call, only to see that it was dead.

She threw it inside her satchel and rubbed her temples.

"Hey, I am not happy about this either."

She threw a glare in his direction, while he tilted his head and looked at her squarely in the eye for a minute. He blinked and threw his ridiculous flip phone at her.

She only stared at the black phone dumbly and back at him. He scowled, "What are you looking at?" He looked away and muttered, "call him."

She moved her gaze back on the phone, flipping it open and scrolling through the contacts list, before stopping short on 'E.'

She placed the phone to her ear, and waited for Eren to pick up. "Hello."

"Eren!" Mikasa almost jumped, after hearing his voice for the first time in an entire day.

"Mikasa?" confused, he took his phone off his ear and checked the screen again, definitely said Levi.

"Are you hurt? Did you eat?" She trailed off with incessant questions, that Levi had to look at her to make sure this was the same quiet girl he just spent the majority of his day with.

"I am fine, I told you to stop doing that." Eren grumbled, his annoyed expression very evident through his voice.

"I was just worried, about you." Her voice soft, she trailed the pads of her fingers along the rims of the opened window, her eyes far away.

A sigh and muttered incoherence, "Yeah, I know, where are you guys?"

She scowled and looked at Levi with a slant line expression, "Outside the city, there was some sort of accident, we are stuck in traffic."

"Seriously?" Eren perked up at the word 'accident.' There was some noise in the background of a man talking, she guessed he turned on the news.

"Annie didn't hurt you, did she?"

Eren scoffed, "Mikasa, stop. I told you to stop talking like that about her, she is fine with me and she was in trouble."

"That doesn't mean you should chase after her."

"Like you don't chase after me?" His voice was eerily calm.

Stunned, Mikasa sat still, dwelling on the what Eren just said. "Anyways, I should go," Eren paused, "I'll see you soon, be safe." He added as an after thought and the line went dead.

Mikasa wordlessly handed the phone back to Levi, whose eyes bored on her and put it on the cup holder.

She noticed his gaze on her, "What?" She asked annoyed by being caught in a moment like this and having to spend the remainder of the night with this guy.

He shook his head and rested it back, closing his eyes.

She reluctantly followed the same routine, except even sleep was escaping her.

* * *

"You should learn to let go." He says a few minutes later.

Her eyes snap open and she regards him with the slightest tilt of the head. Her expression, clear of all emotions and her eyes boring into his. She regards him with no rebuttal, no resistance, but he isn't stupid enough to think she is actually listening to him.

"Then what?" Her delayed rebuttal or question, surprises them both.

"Well that's up to you." He says as he turns on his side to look at her more clearly.

"It's not that easy, He is my family, I can't just let him go." She explains, playing with a loose thread on her discarded cardigan.

"But he is going to resent you for it." Mikasa looked at him and he took the moment to gaze closely at her features and those big stormy eyes of hers. She was indeed very good to look at, as Kirschstein put it.

When she doesn't say anything else, he knows he has hit a spot. The corners of her mouth twitches a little and she turns away to look ahead of her. "He needs space, I get that." She says, more to herself than to Levi, who only listens to her with the intent to listen.

He has heard about them, the adoptive siblings and the hell they grew up from. It was impressive really, for two ten-year-olds to go through shit like that and still turn out seemingly normal like they did. Seemingly being a very loose term, because he has spent a majority of the day with Mikasa Ackerman and her quirks were odd to say the least. And he didn't even want to begin with Eren.

"Yeah." He says, looking away from her lest she think he is a creep.

Fuck that, she already thinks he is a creep, if her reactions today was anything to go by.

But then again, who wouldn't? They were two strangers, warped in some ridiculous situation and now they are spending the night inside his car, in a traffic line, outside of a tunnel. When they first asked him to be a trip adviser to see the antiquated and over priced city of Sina, this wasn't a situation he had in mind.

But silently he pondered on his thoughts and an otherwise comforting silence settled in between them, as Mikasa's eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Part 3

_Thanks for all the support everyone!_

_This story is getting a plot of sorts. Nothing too fancy though, things will happen, between reality and dreams, it's still romance and yes the road trips are not over. I assure you._

* * *

She awoke to the sun shining on her face and the man next to her muttering curses. Her eyes opened to narrowed slits, sleep filled and mind hazy, she couldn't recall for a moment, where she was until she looked ahead of her and saw the lining of stilled cars. The sunbeams reflecting off of them in iridescence.

Lazily, her eyes wandered off to the surrounding areas, they were on a small, single file cement paved road and on both sides, laid flat grass land, surrounded by big trees and perched mountains, the sky was a clear blue without a cloud in sight.

Shrugging off the stifling cardigan, she rolled down the window to let in some air before looking over to Levi. He had shrugged off his blazer, and rolled up the sleeves to his pristine white button up to his elbows. His hair was tousled in a bed-head sort of way and his light grey hues peered through hooded lids as he regarded her with a simple stare before turning back to his phone.

He was attractive, she supposed, in a rugged sort of way. And short, very short.

Where were her thoughts going so early in the morning, she felt her stomach growl, and if Levi looking over with thinly veiled amusement but otherwise said nothing. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or thankful.

The blooms of heat on her cheeks were getting harder to ignore.

"We'll moving soon." he said.

She peered up at him through her eye lashes before switching gazes to the slow-moving car in front of them. The line was moving, albeit slowly, but moving nonetheless. She fastened her seat belt as he started up the car, stifling a small yawn that passed through her mouth. The car picked up on its speed as they entered the tunnel, the temperature lowering and the wind beating in her ears.

He didn't look at her once as she inconspicuously stole glances of him. The rest of the rise went uneventfully.

* * *

Seeing the familiar sites of the rustic buildings the city was so famed for, Mikasa felt a pool of dread in her stomach, what for, she did not know.

It was almost like a foreshadowing of events to occur once she entered the small hotel they were residing in. Levi pulled up the car, adjacent to the copper rimmed doors, where a valet and door boy stood, looking bored out of their minds. She unbuckled the belt and slid out of the car, stretching her legs and arms, feeling the fresh oxygen in her system and the weight of her satchel on her right hand.

Sleeping in a car for a night can do a number on you and your consciousness, she had only heard of the term jetlag from classmates and co-workers, never actually getting on a plane herself, for no particular reason. The opportunity never came, and Mikasa had never been a fan of travel, unless it was necessary. Like for now, she had only come to this trip for Eren.

They were about four hours from home by train and bus. Eren, having just graduated, wanted to see the famed and forgotten city that had in all honesty become a tourist trap, Armin, another long-suffering friend had tagged along, for research on a paper he was writing, and everyone else was a miscellaneous assortment of people she knew by name or face.

Passing by the door boy and into the lobby, the first site she was greeted with, was Krista reading a magazine and Ymir sitting with and arm around her. They both looked up as Mikasa entered. Krista's kind face lightened at the sight of her missing friend, while Ymir's naturally slit for eyes, narrowed into a leer. Out of defensive measures, Mikasa's face contorted to a glare, as if to shut Ymir's big mouth.

"Well, well, well..." Ymir hollered. Krista quickly put the magazine down on the coffee table and turned her head towards the taller girl with an expression that subtly promised pain.

Mikasa bypassed them both, ignorance, as they say was bliss after all.

Without another breath, Mikasa rushed into Eren and Armin's shared room, almost slamming the door shut on her way in.

The blond boy turned his head away from his large textbook to greet her with a smile. Once again, Eren was nowhere to be found.

"Mikasa, you're back!" He stood up to give her a hug, relieved.

Mikasa gingerly returned the hug with the slightest of smiles, "Where's Eren?"

Armin cocked his head towards the balcony, "Bored out of his wits." Eren looked over from the side railing, and ran back into the room to envelope her in a hug.

Her lips automatically tugged to a smile, as he let go, she took the time to inspect him for injuries. "You weren't hurt right?" She asked, her eyes darkening, she made a mental note to rough up Annie.

Eren scoffed, "Mikasa, I told you, I am fine, I knew where Annie would be, and I brought her back, that's it." She eyed him suspiciously, but dropped the subject for the time being. She was a little tired anyways.

"I'll see you both later." Was all she said before returning to her own room. Eren and Armin, both collectively surprised at her willingness to drop the subject and even more astonished that she was separating herself from them. The look at each other, while Armin only shrugs, "She must be tired."

Eren stares out his door to see her entering the room on the other end. "Yeah, probably." He mutters, not convinced.

* * *

She returned to her room, and dropped her bag and cardigan on the desk. She took a look around, the curtains were pulled to the side and the window was left open to let in some air, otherwise empty, to which she was thankful.

She threw herself on her bed, messing up the pristine white cotton covers, pulling it up to cover her eyes and dug her head in her pillows, wrinkling it. After a moment of tossing and turning, she fell asleep, with the sunlight casting a halo on her back. Hunger and worry forgotten, all she needed was sleep.

The first thing Levi did when he got back was chew out the two brats that thought it would be fucking hilarious to disappear for a couple of hours without telling anyone. Jaegar and Leonhardt, sat in wooden chairs, facing him, as he stood in front. Leonhardt, was famous for her impassive face and cold eyes, she took the lecture, gulped it down and dismissed herself with a quiet 'yes sir.' Not a flinch or a blink out-of-place. Jaegar, however, sat squirming in his seat, speaking out in inopportune moments and defended his action of _finding annie_.

It was going out of control, quickly, until Erwin had come into handle the situation. Not dismissing, or reprimanding the boy, but openly letting him reflect on the choices and the dangers. Levi stalked off to the side table, his hands clutching a porcelain coffee mug, he lifted it by rims to take a sip and a breath. All night with his sister, and now coming back here to listen to Jaegar whine, fucking perfect trip this is turning out to be.

He turned around in time to see Jaegar get up from his seat, nod to Erwin and walking off into the general direction. He unceremoniously slumped in the plush red velvet covered table seats, Erwin sat across from him, a plate of standardized breakfast, evenly spaced and concisely portioned. If there was one thing good about Sina, it was the measure and balance. It was so apparent, that it was ingrained in their culture and their language.

Levi would know of course, it was the only thing he liked about his ethnicity.

"The brats came back on their own." He meant for it to be a question, but it ended up coming out as a statement. Erwin lifted his eyes from his plate to look at the younger man across the table from him, he nodded, "That is what Hanji said, they were unharmed."

"That's unfortunate." He grumbled, putting the empty mug on the table and tapping his fingers on the table top softly.

Erwin said nothing else, taking a sip out of his coffee, "I heard you and miss Ackerman were held back by the traffic."

Levi looked up, he was expecting this confrontation of sorts, but it was none the less startling. "Yeah, we were by the mountains, by the time we came back, it was crowded, an accident."

Erwin nodded and gently set aside his utensils. "I hope there was no trouble."

"None at all." Levi replied robotically, this situation was getting a little awkward.

The sat in disconcerting silence. Well of course, people would wonder, they had spent a night outside their designated area, if something had happened, the ones taking responsibility for this would technically be them. Not to mention it would put the integrity of their College and Levi's well-built reputation on the line as well. But it made the situation no less tense.

Erwin cleared his throat after placing his now empty mug on the table, "We are heading back to Trost, day after tomorrow, we should be grouping to view the Wall ruins tomorrow."

Ah, the wall. That was the real reason everyone comes to visit Sina anyway. It was a strange site, plagued with mysteries, the exact reason for its origin was unknown, archaeologists, dictate it goes back millenniums. For what purpose it was built, nobody knows, and it was definitely not man-made. Its mysterious qualities draw tourists and horror enthusiasts to the most skeptical of people like moths to a flame. Levi didn't ind it interesting however, just dirty and dusty.

"Oh?"

Erwin nodded, before getting up, "Get some sleep, you look like you could use it."

"Is that a nice way to say I look like shit?" Levi asked, also standing up.

"Yes." The slightest hint of amusement coloring Erwin's voice.

"Gee, thanks." He raised a hand as farewell, as he walked over to his, sleep was well deserved.

* * *

Mikasa seldom dreams of much, juggling work and school and of course Eren was very stressful. Granted, that he was an adult, but it had been a habit from childhood, they would look out for each other, for him however, it was annoying then and it is down right infuriating now.

Something about growing up and independence, his rants, mostly angry, the good-natured angry that teetered on the scale of annoyance to murderous. However it was endearing in a twisted way for Mikasa, he cared enough to acknowledge she cared for him, though it did not stop him from his recklessness.

It was a long winding cycle, and it was something she had grown accustomed too.

However dreaming was not one of them.

_She felt like she was wading in water, in an open bay, surrounded by trees so big she needed to crane her head. She felt weighted and light at the same time, her body aching and her mind heavy, as if someone had hit her with something hard and heavy._

_It buzzed and whirred when she moved her head from side to side. Only making note of the surroundings and her floating form in the water, shore was close by, lined with rocks colossal in size and black like her hair. She half limped to shore, her white pants, wet with brown smudges and her cheek sliced open._

_She wandered aimlessly walking along the bay shore, in her limp and water-logged clothing. Her head felt less heavy now as she gazed east to watch the pink and orange combination of dusk, the water reflecting the colors and the waves rolling in mercilessly. She didn't realize for how long she stood in that exact spot looking at the setting sun, until she felt a tap on her shoulder._

_She turned around, her movements slowed by her battered and bruised self. It was Armin, he looked like he had seen hell, and hell was after him. His temple covered in dirty bandages and his eyes weighed with bags beneath._

_"Mikasa!" He was breathless and relieved. "We did it!"_

_Her only response was the tilt of an eye brow. "Eren—, Eren's waiting for us!" When he saw the girl not moving, he took her hand in his and ran the direction he came from. _

_The run was long and tiring, she was out of breath, mildly surprised at herself, she was a fast runner usually, but she supposed, this was a dream after all. And of course, there stood Eren, clad in a ripped shirt and pants similar to her own, she gave a once over to Armin, he was also in similar dressing, for reason's beyond her._

_She turned her gaze over to Eren's, he was perched in one of the smaller of the big rocks, his legs, barefoot and hanging, his turquoise eyes glistening in the sun, he turned around, misty eyed and all, "we made it." _

_He reached his hands out to both of them, they wordlessly take it. He lifts them up and for a moment, Mikasa awed at his strength._

_There standing beside him, looking into the setting sun, Eren whispered, "We made it."_

_He looks at Mikasa, his features triumphant, then at Armin, they both look so ridiculously happy and relieved, she is stunned, they turn back to her and their faces dim down when she looks at them quizzically,"Wha— What?"_

Eren was about to say something, but it was hazy, like a heavy gust of wind, separating her from them and she felt the consequent shaking of someone.

The wrinkled white covers are thrown off of her head, and she is greeted with the sight of Sasha, who looked at her worriedly. "It's already noon, don't you want lunch?"

Mikasa sat up, the covers dipping down to her lap, and her white sun dress and hair are equally messy. She utters a 'yes' as the other girl pushes her towards the bathroom to freshen up and tells her all about the buffet awaiting them. Mikasa splashes cold water in her face and grips the rims of the porcelain sink.

_What was all that?_ Was all she could think of.

* * *

Levi, after trying for many times, could not go back to sleep. His stomach grumbled, and he remembered the only breakfast he had today was a cup of mediocre coffee. He threw his covers off and stomped off to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Casting a glance at the pristine room, he buttoned up a fresh white shirt and black jeans. He walked down to the dining hall reserved for them to see its massive crowd, his eyes going over the faces of the people he was stuck in this hell hole with. Without a thought, he sat in an unoccupied chair, head in hands and Hanji jumps to the seat next to his with a plate of whatever it is.

"Levi! I haven't seen you in days!" She exclaimed, shoveling a spoonful into her mouth. "I missed you."

Levi narrowed his eyes in distaste, "finish your food first, shitty glasses."

Hanji only rolled her eyes good-naturedly before smiling, "Try some, it soooo good!" She lifted up a spoonful to his face, his eyes narrowing on the ontaminated spoon, he smacked her hand out-of-the-way before getting up for his own plate.

The line to the buffet was relatively less than he anticipated, a good thing of course, because he was in no mood for anything stupid. He reached for a plate the same time someone else did, she lazily looked from the corner of his eye, to see Mikasa.

He withdrew his hand long enough for her to get a plate, before he got one himself, they moved through the line in relative peace and quiet. After gathering the stew and what he assumed was paella, they moved in opposite directions.

"Mikasa! Over here!" called out a voice, suspicious in the direction Levi was supposed to go. From the distance he spotted the golden and brown-haired head of Armin Arlelt and Eren Jaegar, flanked on either sides of a giddy Hanji. Mikasa turned around and walked over to the table for five, taking the seat next to Eren and Levi, wondered if this day could get anymore annoying, as he took in all the other full tables.

* * *

_AN: Thank you everyone for reading, if it's not too much to ask, please leave your thoughts or pm them to me, i would love to hear what you have to say. _

_TBC._


End file.
